Spark of Nobody
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: In an effort to keep Harry safe after fifth year, Dumbledore is forced to entrust a damaged Harry with Jasper Hale, not knowing how much better Harry could be when away from Hogwarts, where he finds a new meaning of family and a new meaning of love.
1. Chapter 1

This is the rewrite of Lock and Hale (still on my profile) hope it's alright. I promise not to abandon this one. EDIT: I've hopefully improved this a tad.

I don't own anything but any OC's that may appear in this plot. This is still a response to **AbNaGbEyL's** challenge that Lock and Hale was inspired by.

* * *

><p>The faint beeps echoed throughout the white room, the only sign of life in the prone figure. A second person sat, folded up in a cold chair as he watched the line on the monitor spike, spike, spike. Vernon Dursely's breathing was even, regulated by the many machines that had been attached to him. He didn't look so large now, dwarfed by the various machines around him, covered in bandages as he slept. His skin had a grey undertone to it, as if he knew what waited for him beyond the shadows of sleep. Harry was watching him, knowing that this was essentially his last living relative, right there on the bed.<p>

"Mr Potter." He turned, seeing the nurse who had been kind enough to let him stay these past few days. Her red hair was pulled back tight and her face was rather fresh; the only sign of her long shifts was the dark shadows beneath her eyes. "I think you should come with me." The sixteen year old boy rose, not really feeling his feet as he left the stark room. Where would he go now? Petunia and Sirius were dread. Molly Weasley could hardly take another child in. He supposed he'd end up with someone, there was bound to be at least one Order member who would take him in.

"Harry, my boy." The green eyes lifted to lock with that of the old man who stood in front of him. Albus Dumbledore looked more tired than Harry had ever seen him, as if all his troubles had been piled back on him again in these past few moments. "I believe I have found a suitable guardian to look after you until we can find a more permanent home."

Harry's eyes were slightly disbelieving as he listened to the man, there was someone else he could have stayed with over the years? Sure, now he was reflective and slightly mournful of the fact that Petunia Dursley was dead, he would never have wished it upon her. But he could have stayed with someone else for the time being? He turned back to look at the door that led to Vernon Dursley's bed, he didn't want to stay here, he knew that he had nowhere else to go.

"Who is this guardian?" he asked, looking up at the taller, more worn man.

"Jasper Hale," said Dumbledore. "A distant relative of your mother's, I barely realised he was still alive." Harry swallowed, but he knew he had no more choice in the matter as his head dipped into a nod. "You don't have to go, of course. Molly would be perfectly willing to look after you until school is due to start." The words were laden with hope, that Harry would stay with them rather than go with this unknown guardian.

"No." He shook his head. "I want to meet him, at least." Dumbledore nodded softly, he would have no true say in the matter, that much was clear. "Is he already here?"

...

Molly Weasley bustled around the busy kitchen of the Burrow as she watched the thin boy carefully. It was only when she compared him to her own son that she finally said, "Oh, do eat something dear," with a hint of distress. Ever the type to cook when she was worried, the meals Molly made were piling up on the small table. She didn't notice that the rate of consumption was significantly lower than the rate she was turning out food. Harry nodded, taking a small bite of toast to appease the woman.

The plump woman sent another look at the young boy, worrying for him as she placed another plate of _something_ in front of the boy, noting the way Ron snatched up some already whilst Harry just stared at it blankly. The poor boy had already lost Sirius these past few months, and now on top of that his only family. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew she had little other choice, he had to go with some family. The least she could do was feed him right now, prepare him for what was coming. She just hoped that this guardian was a friendly face.

"Ea' some bac'n 'arry," Ron said through the large amount of food in his mouth. Ginny pulled a face from across the table as she herself had a few spoons of porridge. "Is good," he said, tempting Harry with a piece of burnt bacon. The thinner boy couldn't help the small chuckle, taking a few bites of the meat, just to test his friend's theory. Of course, Ron was right and it was fantastic bacon. But he was still too nervous to eat, not the way his friends were.

"Chin up mate," Fred (or at least that's what his jumper had on the front) said. "This Hale guy could be really cool." It was a silent agreement among the family that anyone would be better than the family who had claimed to take in Harry for so long. "He might actually be interesting, and a helluva lot thinner than the Dursley's." Despite the recent loss, neither of the Twins had been particularly sensitive about it. Molly moved to admonish them when the back door opened, revealing Dumbledore 's tall frame, and a slightly smaller one of this Hale character.

Jasper took in the faces in front of him, all covered in red hair except one. He didn't need the hair to pick out the boy though; he could smell Lily's blood flowing through her. His eyes were a dark black as his eyes swept over the group, watching as some, all, of them pulled back in fear. Not the boy though, not _Harry_. He merely watched the vampire with a mild interest in his eyes; though it was clear he recognised the older male as a vampire.

Molly's eyes locked onto that of the paler eyes of Dumbledore, concern lacing through them. Jasper could feel the fear and worry that came from the woman and the man. They didn't want the boy to go with him; they thought that he was too dangerous to look after a boy. "You must be Harry," he said, hoping to present no threat. They were taken aback from his stiff tone, expecting something more from the younger in front of them.

"I don't think Harry should be going with this, boy," Molly said. Her eyes were firm as she looked at the vampire, and it was obvious that the old man was in agreement with her. "He can just stay with me and Arthur." Jasper's lips pulled into a snarl as the smaller woman approached him. The boy would be staying with him, they were family. "Albus! Surely you can see that he's too dangerous!"

Molly spared another look at the young boy in front of her, she couldn't make Harry or Dumbledore say no but inside she knew it was dangerous. He was much safer with her, he'd be surrounded by friends, by family. He'd be with living, breathing people he knew. She didn't want him alone with this vampire, on his own and out of her protective reach!

"I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree," Albus said solemnly. "A vampire is hardly a suitable guardian for you." The pale blue eyes were fixed with the green ones, but it was already clear that Harry wasn't going to agree with the older man. "It's much safer for you to remain here, with your friends. In England." Having Harry across the oceans was too far for them, too unsafe. "But, it is your decision."

His eyes were dim as he looked at the young boy, already knowing he was fighting a losing battle, his only hope was that they'd be able to place someone close to Harry. Hope that Harry had a familiar face around him when being with this new guardian.

"No," Harry said firmly. "I'm going with him." There was barely supressed anger beneath his voice, the idea that Dumbledore was just trying to keep him away from his family. "Don't try to stop me," he said, eyes drifting to Molly. "I want to go with him." Ron was the only one nodding, knowing how much family meant to the younger boy.

Harry studied the black eyed vampire in front of him, gaze unflinching as they locked eyes. The vampire was his last family member, his last connection to his mother. He knew that he would be leaving, he just needed to get out and away from here, he couldn't stand hanging around his friends knowing that just a few miles away could be Voldemort.

"Harry," Molly gasped, "you mustn't!" She walked around the table, holding his shoulders between her hands as she tried to get him to look at her. "You can just stay with us," she insisted, though to no avail. She wanted her youngest son with her, that's all that she needed right now. She had already lost one in the last year, she couldn't bear being separated from another. "_Harry_," she begged as he walked up to the relative.

"I have to do this, Mrs Weasley." He turned to the vampire. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hope it's a welcome improvement<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, uni takes up a lot more time than I realised! I've reuploaded the last chapter so it had a bit more detail etc. you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Hopefully this is still alright!

Please note that I won't be doing any bashing in this, my portrayal and treatment of Bella was immature in Lock and Hale and will be different in Spark of Nobody. (Also, I've not read Twilight in over three years so forgive any issues that may be inconsistent)

* * *

><p>Thin green eyes moved over the majestic house in front of him, before turning to take in the profile of Jasper Hale. Harry wondered what this man, this <em>vampire,<em> was to him. He couldn't help but ponder on what Dumbledore had been thinking, introducing him to Hale only to take away the opportunity when present to him. The young human readjusted the bag on his shoulder, filled with the few belonging he had taken with him before speaking.

"Are we the only ones here?" Harry asked, not hearing or spotting anything that indicated that the house was currently _lived_ in. If anything, the house was beginning to look neglected and forgotten, flowers wilting slightly around the entrance.

The vampire shrugged before drawling, "Yeah, just us." He'd been here a few weeks at most, not having bothered to care for things they had once taken pride in. He knew the rest of his family would not like the idea of him letting the grass grow so unruly, not like the idea of him letting their precious flowers wilt, but right now he couldn't be bothered caring.

He opened the heavy door, letting the smaller human step inside the house they'd be living in until he had to return to England. Harry immediately noticed the thin layer of dust over everything in sight, painfully highlighting the emptiness of the house. The low hum of a distant fridge was the only sound besides his slow breathing. He looked over the corridor slowly as he walked through it, feeling as if he was a tourist in an ancient manor with his bag slung over his shoulders.

"Where will I be staying?" he asked softly, not wanting to break the silence that permeated the large house. "I _have_ got a room, right?" he added doubtfully as he turned back to look at the vampire. He didn't know why Dumbledore had brought Hale to the Burrow, especially since he had no real intention of letting Harry stay with him, but hopefully that hadn't meant that Hale wouldn't have a room ready for him.

"This way," Jasper said, somewhat stiffly as he led the younger across the house. He figured he could put the kid in Edward's room for now, the younger vampire surely would not be returning anytime soon. "This is my brother's room." He gestured slowly at the wall of CD's and sheets of music. "Feel free to listen to whatever you want." It didn't really matter anymore.

"Where _is_ your brother?" Harry asked, taking in the titles with interest. "If your, coven, _family_ aren't here, that is." The British boy found it odd, the single vampire living in such a large house, surely it would get lonely?

"Elsewhere."

Sensing not to say anymore on the matter, Harry dropped his bag on the bed – which seemed too out of place – before turning to look around some more. Realising he was now alone, Harry's eyes drifted shut for a moment, revelling in the silence, in the cool sunshine that streamed through the large windows. He was too far from home to worry now, he didn't need to think about more than the pressure of Homework given before school had ended. Perhaps now, he could lift the stress of Voldemort from his mind.

The pale fifteen year old caught his reflection in the mirror, noting how tired he looked in the grey Forks light. The unearthly glare he had gained from his brief stint in the hospital waiting rooms had faded, making him washed out against the CD's and books that surrounded him.

"Harry Potter, welcome to your life."

He sat up slowly, twisting away from his reflection to look out the window for a moment as he imagined his life locked into the large house this Hale had brought him to. Would this be like the Dursley household? Allowing him to do as he pleased as long as he 'behaved'? Or would he be locked into it, never leaving until someone came to get him?

Had he been better when he had been in the Burrow? In Hogwarts? The male knew that Dumbledore wanted him to stay, wanted him to remain in England, rather than travel to Forks. That much had been obvious to the young boy. But Harry needed out. England was too dangerous, too stifling for him, too many pitying looks from people who said that they were his friends. Kept away from the ones who were.

The sound of a car pulling up against the gravel of the driveway roused him from his thoughts. Harry rose from the bed properly, looking down at the battered truck that seemed too out of place in comparison to the majestic house. Waiting for Jasper to open the door for whoever this was, Harry played with the sleeves of his sweater.

Realising that the man was likely not going to do anything, Harry slowly made his way to the front door in the hope that whoever was there would_ go away_ or something. He swung it opened to be greeted by a slim woman who was just about to head towards her truck.

"Can I help you?" he asked haltingly, accent pulling in the thick air. The brunette looked slightly dumbstruck as she took in the reedy form in front of her, obviously surprised to see someone standing at the entrance.

"I'm fine," the older girl said, casting a look at the house then at him before heading towards her car. "I'll, er, see you around."

Harry raised a confused hand as he waved the truck off, wondering what on earth the brunette had wanted. He turned back to the house, sparring one final look at the truck before heading inside. "Who the hell was that?" he murmured, walking back through the corridor towards the stairs.

The male sighed as he made his way through the house, confusion marring his face.

...

The door to the small castle's ballroom ripped open as the strong blonde stormed through the, eyes flashing in anger directed at no one in particular. She stalked over to where a petite black haired woman leant over a map, assessing her with heavy, unnecessary breaths. The smaller woman stiffened slightly in aggravation before ducking back down in frustration.

"Rosalie, _please,_" Alice begged at the stewing woman, turning to look at the enraged vampire. "I'm trying to use the map." Her fingers drifted lightly over it, trying to pinpoint _something_ before unconsciously pulling it into her fist. "I can't concentrate!"

"Alice, _Alice_," Edward said as he looked up from where he was sitting, tired eyes drifting between his two sisters. "Calm, please." There was a dead tone to his voice, a resignation after having had to listen to them for so long already. His own anguish had been pushed aside in desperation, in worry. He rose slightly, cool hand resting on Alice's shoulder before looking across at the angry vampire. "Rose."

"We just have to –"

"We can't 'just' remain calm!" Rosalie cut of Carlisle angrily as she stormed towards a window, looking out at the bleak landscape with her desperation covered by irritation. "Jasper is missing, and all we're doing is waiting for a spot on a map to _magically_ be present to Alice. It's been weeks, why aren't we looking?" she raged.

She let out an angry shriek moments before she was gathered up in the strong arms of her husband. Emmett's soothing voice did nothing to calm her as she struggled to control the desperation that was lacing through her. Beating her hands against his chest in frustration, she pulled out of them with a heavy sigh.

"Calm down, Alice will find him."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You're not even going to go out and look?" she spat, eyes cooly running over he husband. "We're just going to stay locked up in here as we wait for Alice to find him? For _God's _sake! She's not even glimpsed him since he disappeared, nothing at all! And you all are just going to _sit_ here?"

None could even look her in her eye, turning away towards Alice's map in the hope that something would show them where Jasper was.

"I'm not going to sit around anymore." Her tone was bleak as she looked at the others in the room with her. "Come find me when you've found Jasper," she said angrily as she headed back towards the entrance. Her brow was furrowed in determination as she walked out, knowing that they would come to their senses before she heard the unmistakable voice of her husband, the words provoking an ugly anger that egged her on.

"Don't worry, she'll come back soon."

...

Harry was going through the cupboards of the house when Jasper returned. The vampire walked into the room, eyes focussed on the young male and glittering an amber-like colour. He stiffened slightly before settling down on a stool, watching Harry in interest.

"Swan was here, wasn't she?" he asked, glad he had just come back from feeding.

"If Swan is a teenage girl, then yes." Harry studied the obviously fed vampire with interest, taking in the more relaxed posture of the other male. "I see you've, well, snacked," he said tentatively as he closed another cupboard in frustration.

"I see you haven't," Jasper said, sensing the hunger on the edge of the boy's emotions. "I'll take you to the shop then, shall I?" He was surprised to see just how grateful Harry seemed to be for that option, grabbing the keys to one of the cars – Edward's – from a bowl that he had place on the counter.

Following the taller vampire in interest, Harry couldn't fight the niggling wonder about just who this Hale person was. He obviously was a vampire, didn't like to drink from humans if the eyes were evidence. He just couldn't help but wonder why the vampire would have drank now rather than before he had met the Weasley family.

"They were scared of me," the Southern vampire drawled, sensing the other's confusion. "Perhaps it's a reflex, but the moment I sense fear…" he trailed off, lips curled up into a slight smile. "I'd like to say it's instinctual, the hunger that overwhelms me when I sense fear, but I can't be sure." He'd never seen his family shatter into an animalistic hunger when they sense fear, but he himself had been trying to control it for many years. "You're not scared of me."

Harry wasn't, if anything he was intrigued by the fact he had a vampire as a relative. "What is there to be scared about?" he said rather bleakly. "I've already got one psychotic murderer after me who _wants_ to kill me. What's one that needs to?" he half-joked as he got into the car. "Besides, if you were going to kill me, you already would have. Now, where're we headed?"

* * *

><p>hopefully that was alright, I'd love to hear any feedback. To those who celebrate it, Happy Easter!<p> 


End file.
